115535-suggestion-pvp-armor-skins-as-costume-pieces
Content ---- ---- ---- Class specific for equipping is understandable. Class specific for costumes, less so. | |} ---- Considering the reasoning behind them being class specific is to create specific looks for those classes in PvP, and conveying tactical information through that, it's more understandable they keep it the way it is. | |} ---- ---- There's no real tactical information to convey that isn't already conveyed by weapon and abilities, especially when people are perfectly capable of costuming over their top tier PvP gear anyway. | |} ---- However they caved on that point becuase everyone wanted costumes in pvp, so that point is now mute. I am in favour of allowing people to access the cosmetics of other classes, we already where costumes, so why stifle creativity? | |} ---- ---- ---- I say no to this. Part of the point of attaining high tier or exclusive armor is... ya know... the exclusivity. And that exclusivity includes it's appearance. Yeah PVP armor looks cool... if you want to wear it for a costume, go earn it. If you aren't the right class... well, sucks to be you, figure something else out. Edited October 9, 2014 by BusterCasey Content | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- In general, I agree. But not at the expense of high end armor that players have to work pretty hard to get. No one should be able to get the same look as that armor just by plunking a few *insert currency of choice here* down on a counter. I will never agree with that. But I definitely agree that non-high end armor needs more varieties. But I'm sure that will come with time. | |} ---- ---- I would support that idea. As long as the player earns the original skin via the intended method (PvP, Raid, etc.), I don't see a problem if the high end gear also unlocked an aesthetic version of the armor piece through the account inventory (which could then be reproduced for other characters on the same account). I think that's pretty much what GW2's wardrobe system does with all of the game's armors. | |} ---- ---- There are people that have taken advantage of bugs in order to get somewhere, take PvP for example. Yes people got suspended for X amount of days but as far as I know they didn't take away their rank/gear. I don't think they deserve to wear the 'good looking' gear. | |} ---- I don't think that exploiters should be the reason why everyone should have access to high end gear. | |} ---- I'm just saying in regards to 'people working hard'. Yes some do work for their armor, some don't. I honestly don't see why it would matter that much if there were cool looking costumes. | |} ---- If a player already has the rating to wear one set, why not costume them all... | |} ---- Like I said, by all means, give us cool looking costumes, lots of them. LOTS AND LOTS of them. All my characters are in nearly identical costumes because I don't like the look of anything else. But I don't think we need to steal the look of high-end armor that takes significant commitment for the player to attain. | |} ----